Although the use of motorcycles and similar type two-wheel motor operated vehicles continues to increase in popularity, both from a recreational standpoint and as a means of providing reliable day to day transportation, modern motorcycles have been subject to one objectionable criticism which resides in the difficulty in placing the motorcycle upon their center or central standard during periods of non-use and/or repair or inspection. More particularly, and as will be appreciated by those skilled in the art, motorcycles are provided with a centrally mounted standard that is normally retained in a retracted position but which may be lowered in order to support the motorcycle in a generally vertical or upright position with the rear wheel thereof elevated off from the adjacent terrain or raod surface. It has heretofore been the practice to place the motorcycle on the central stand by rocking the motorcycle rearwardly and at the same time lowering the stand from its retracted position to its extended position, thereby forcing the motorcycle longitudinally rearwardly onto the standard. Unfortunately, the effort required to effect such mounting of the motorcycle upon the stand, particularly in the case of relatively large motorcycles, requires considerable effort and it is thus quite difficult for a motorcycle operator to perform this operation, especially in the case where the operator may be elderly or not have sufficient strength to perform this operation.
The present invention is generally directed to a new and improved means of overcoming the aforementioned objectionable criticism of motorcycles, and specifically is directed to a new and improved motorcycle lifting means or device by which the vehicle operator can apply an upwardly directed force to the motorcycle and thereby significantly reduce the effort heretofore required to place the motorcycle upon the central stand thereof. More particularly, the present invention is directed to a new and improved arrangement by which a motorcycle may be provided with a pair of retractable manually graspable or engageable handles located in a convenient location below the seating area of the vehicle. The handles are normally disposed in a retracted position, but are movable to a generally outwardly projecting position when they are being used to effect lifting of the motorcycle. In an alternative embodiment of the present invention, the handles are combined with retractable pedals or foot-rests frequently provided on motorcycles as an aid for the motorcycle passengers and which are normally disposed in a retractable position but which may be extended during use. A particular feature of the present invention resides in the fact that the lift facilitating devices are provided with a means for yieldably retaining the same in their extended and retracted positions, whereby to assure against undesirable movement of the handles between such positions during normal operation of the motorcycle. Another feature of the present invention resides in the fact that the lift devices are of an extremely simple design and hence may be economically manufactured and will have a long effective operational life, as will hereinafter be described in detail.